1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,413,114 discloses a connector with a receptacle for receiving a mating female connector. Male terminal fittings are mounted through a back wall of the receptacle and project into the receptacle. A tube projects from the back wall into the receptacle. The leading ends of the longer male terminal fittings are inserted in the tube.
An air hole may penetrate through the back wall to accommodate an escape of air during connection of two connectors thereby reducing an internal pressure when connecting two connectors and reducing a work load of an operator during a connecting operation. An entire ventilation capacity can be expanded if the air hole communicates with an inner portion of the tube. However, such a construction may allow external matter to intrude into the tube through an opening at a leading end of the tube and the external matter may block the air hole to impair a ventilation function.
The invention was developed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to prevent an air hole from being blocked by an external matter.